Sihyeon (EVERGLOW)
| birth_place = South Korea | occupation = Singer, dancer | years = 2019–present | height = 168cmProduce 48 Profile | weight = 51kg | blood = B | agency = Yue Hua Entertainment | fandom = | colors = Green | associated = EVERGLOW Produce 101 Produce 48 }} Sihyeon (시현) is a South Korean singer under Yue Hua Entertainment. She is a member of the girl group EVERGLOW. Career '2016–2018: ''Produce 101 and Produce 48 In 2016, she participated in the first season of Mnet's new survival show, Produce 101, as a independent trainee but was eliminated in the episode 8 after achieving 40th place. After the show, she signed with Yue Hua Entertainment, where she continued to train. In 2018, she participated in the third season of the Produce franchise, Produce 48, but again was eliminated, now in the episode 11, after achieving 27th place.Produce 101: Episode 1-8Produce 48: Episode 1-11 '''2019: Debut in EVERGLOW On February 18, an article was published on Naver revealing that she and her fellow trainee from Produce 48, Wang Yiren, were confirmed to be members of the upcoming girl group EVERGLOW. On the same day, a teaser video for the girl group was posted on Stone Music Entertainment's channel on YouTube, confirming Sihyeon as their first member.YouTube: EVERGLOW Crank In Film #SIHYEON (시현)Naver: '프듀48' 시현X이런, 위에화 첫 걸그룹 '에버글로우' 데뷔 확정 (공식입장) The group debuted in March 18, 2019 with the single album "Arrival of EVERGLOW". Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - contestant Music shows * The Show (SBS MTV, 2020) - MCSoompi: “The Show” Announces The Boyz’s Juyeon, EVERGLOW’s Sihyeon, And Kim Min Kyu As New MCs Trivia * Her hobbies are cooking, collecting pretty things and nail art. * She was a trainee for 2 years and 10 months. * She was the first member to be revealed. * She's known for her strong resemblance to Suzy. * Her specialties are singing and dancing. * Her unique points are her bunny teeth, her healthy hair, her hard work and her long neck. * She likes Frozen. * She loves pets. * Her favourite colour is purple. * Her role models are Sunmi and U-Know. * She hates red vegetables. * Her hobbies are cooking and collecting. She also loves nail-art. * She is good friends with all the IZ*ONE members, especially with Yena (company mate) and Eunbi. * Sihyeon and E:U are roommates. Gallery Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 1.png|''Produce 48'' (1) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 2.png|''Produce 48'' (2) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 3.png|''Produce 48'' (3) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 4.png|''Produce 48'' (4) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 5.png|''Produce 48'' (5) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 6.png|''Produce 48'' (6) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 7.png|''Produce 48'' (7) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 8.png|''Produce 48'' (8) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 9.png|''Produce 48'' (9) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 10.png|''Produce 48'' (10) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 11.png|''Produce 48'' (11) Kim Si Hyun Produce 48 concept photo 12.png|''Produce 48'' (12) EVERGLOW Sihyeon Arrival of EVERGLOW concept photo.png|"Arrival of EVERGLOW" EVERGLOW Sihyeon Hush concept photo.png|"Hush" References Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:EVERGLOW Category:Yue Hua Entertainment Category:Produce 101 Category:Produce 48 Category:Sihyeon (EVERGLOW)